I'm Not a Pillow
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: Everyone's tired out of their minds.  Sinead's one of the first to fall asleep.  Let's just say that Hamilton's not used to being a pillow.


**A/N: I kept writing this when I was half asleep because that was when the insperation came to me. I tried to have it make as much sense as possible, but I'm half-asleep as we speak.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. You'll have to trust me on this one.**

* * *

><p>All of the teenage Cahills, along with Fiske, Nellie, Alistair and Mr. McIntyre, were sitting in the restored main living room. The hostages were back, safe and close to sound. But there were other matters to discuss.<p>

The Vespers weren't gone. The Cahills had just won this round. Betrayal was fresh wound reopened for Amy, this time it was deeper than ever before. Evan, who had seemingly loved her, had been a Vesper spy all along. Ian thought it to be unfortunate that Evan was still among the living. Dan wanted to kill the guy personally. Amy figured she might as well let them. She had nothing to lose after all.

Sinead, totally exhausted, felt herself starting to drift into sleep. She had to snap herself awake a few times to keep herself from falling asleep on Hamilton, who had just happened to take a seat next to her. They had been growing ever so closer the past while, that was true, but she wasn't about to use him as a pillow. That was something couples did, and they were far from being a couple.

Ian and Amy had no problem with it, of course. They weren't "official", but that didn't bother them in the slightest. Ian had his head on Amy's lap while she was playing with his hair. Dan groaned while Fiske and Mr. McIntyre started another argument the consisted of whisper yelling things at each other.

"Would you two stop that?" Dan asked with his head in his hands.

"Hmmm," Ian said, looking like he was taking it into consideration. "No because, believe it or not, I am extremely exhausted and Amy is keeping me awake by messing up my hair."

Natalie patted her hair protectively. "That would keep anyone awake."

Amy just rolled her eyes and continued spiking up Ian's hair.

"Honestly, how much gel do you put in here?" she asked. "And when do you get the time to do it?"

Sinead was snapped out of her almost slumber by laughter. Eventually her eyes started to drift shut yet again. She really needed to stop pulling all nighters. But creating new advances in robotic technology, reading new books and thinking held more interest to her than sleep did. Especially since dreams came with sleep; she didn't want to face some of her dreams.

Most of her dreams where "this could have happened" and "that would have happened". She knew she had nothing to worry about; all the hostages and both of her brothers were safe. All she had to do was get through this meeting. Then she could stumble up to her bedroom and sleep for a few hours.

Sleep sounded so good.

* * *

><p>Hamilton was struggling to keep his eyes open. A Holt had the best endurance the world had ever seen, but that didn't count when you were running on three hours of sleep you had gotten two nights before.<p>

The others were dropping like stones. Hamilton hadn't really understood that expression until now. Phoenix was knocked out on one of the multitude of armchairs; Reagan and Madison both were on the floor curled up into balls; and Jonah was face down on the love seat.

"Oh no," Dan piped up after a few minutes of more whisper shouting from the adults. He was now looking in Hamilton's direction.

Hamilton turned his head in confusion to see for the first time that Sinead had fallen asleep and was now using his arm as a pillow.

Ian yawned. "She was probably up all night, just like she always is."

Amy looked concerned. "She hasn't been sleeping?"

"Unless you count trying to build a dragon robot sleeping," Hamilton said, watching the auburn hair beside him rise up and fall down, "no."

Dan looked surprised. "It's worse than I thought!"

"What?" Hamilton asked in utter confusion.

Amy had abandoned any attempts on Ian's hair, much to his odd disappointment, and she shook her head slowly. "While she was living with us she never showed us any of her projects until they were finished."

"Well, um, technically she didn't really 'show me' it. I was wandering around and saw her working on it."

Natalie was propping her purse up behind her head for a pillow, which meant she was drastically tired. "Does it really matter?" Then sleep claimed her.

"Another one down," Dan announced sleepily. This ended in him collapsing into unconsciousness in the recliner.

Ned and Ted were dead to the world. Ned had himself sprawled out everywhere while Ted took up the least amount of space possible. Ian was true to his word on Amy's playing with his hair keeping him awake. Five or so minutes after she'd stopped, Ian's breathing evened, signifying that sleep had paid him a visit. Amy started to doze off, but she managed to say something to Hamilton before the inevitable slumber came for her too.

"Technically, she did show you. She never worked on anything in this house if she didn't want someone to see it."

Nellie was asleep too. Hence why she wasn't involved in the whisper yelling. Alistair had as well, after he had lain down on the couch. William and Fiske had migrated to the kitchen, leaving Hamilton the only conscious one in the room.

That didn't last long either.

* * *

><p>Fiske Cahill and William McIntyre came back into the living to the sound of quiet snoring the sight of everyone with their eyes closed.<p>

"We should set a bed time for these kids," Fiske said. He had been picking up on things parents usually did like grounding, setting curfews and letting the kids eat a multitude of ice cream. Although, Fiske had a slight idea that the ice cream part probably wasn't right.

"Your first good idea of the day," William muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing at all Fiske."

* * *

><p>Eventually everyone had woken up. Except for two people.<p>

"I never thought that at any point in my life I would wake up to see that," Ian commented.

"Well," Dan said, still ticked off with Ian, "I never thought I'd live to see the day when I would wake up to you my sister... I'm not even going to say it."

"Oh come on, Dan," Amy said. "We were sleeping."

Natalie shuddered. "As much as it pains me to say it, I agree with Daniel."

"Ooh," Dan piped up once again from his chair. "A plot twist! And by the way, it's DAN!"

This woke Sinead up, but she didn't open her eyes. She could feel a slight weight on top of her head and something hard beneath her cheek.

Great. Just perfect. She'd fallen asleep on Hamilton.

Sinead blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light of the room before asking Thing 1 and Thing 2 "What wakes your brother up?"

Reagan shrugged and Madison answered. "Pinching him should do it."

Sinead pinched Hamilton on the arm and his eyes shot open almost instantly. Then he looked around and saw that he was in no way in danger and settled back against the couch. That's when he noticed everyone's strange looks.

"What?" he asked, totally and completely confused. He ran his fingers through his blond hair, which he had given up styling into a Mohawk thing and had now grown a bit longer, to see if there was anything in it. Thankfully, there wasn't.

Phoenix started drumming his fingers on the arm rest of the arm chair while Ned and Ted looked as if they were trying to answer a nearly impossible question. Like, why is Dan so weird? Jonah was the one who spoke.

"You two were pretty much snuggling over there."

Sinead rolled her eyes. "You can't control what you do in your sleep."

Amy threw her hands up in victory. "Thank you, Sinead, for proving me right."

"Slightly enthusiastic there, kiddo?" Nellie asked.

"Actually," Alistair commented, "your subconscious controls how you sleep. For example, if you're stressed about something, you will usually wake up in the morning to find your sheets in disarray."

Dan had his head in his hands, yet again, and he groaned. "That's just _perfect_, Uncle Alistair. You basically just told everyone that Amy and Ian have a deep desire for each other that they keep hidden from the world."

Phoenix yawned. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm actually going to bed."

Ned and Ted yawned simultaneously. Reagan had already fallen asleep again, and Madison was currently throwing her sister over her shoulder. Natalie stumbled up the stairs with Dan making annoying comments behind her all the way. Nellie and Alistair left to find Fiske and William. Amy left to go and yell at her brother for something he had said the week before that she hadn't gotten to freak out at him for yet. While Ian and Jonah mumbled something about needing their beauty sleep in actual beds and decided to leave the room before the fell unconscious once again.

This left Sinead and Hamilton by themselves.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you," she said standing.

He shrugged. "It's fine. I'm not used to being a pillow though, so don't get any ideas."

Sinead smiled and left the living room; somehow managing to get up to her bedroom before collapsing. Hamilton fell asleep on the couch about five seconds after she had left.

* * *

><p>Sinead had to admit, the idea of having a picnic, even if it was only in the backyard, was a rather good one.<p>

Minus the fact that she was running on about an hour or so of sleep.

She heard someone telling her to wake up (she wasn't too surprised that she had fallen asleep). She opened her eyes and bit back a laugh at the dopey grin he had on his face.

"How many times must I tell you this? I'm not a pillow."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'd love it if you reviewed! I have the feeling to take requests from you lovely people. So, as long as it is possible, I will fufill as many requests as possible. I swear on my books.<strong>


End file.
